


Искры отражённого солнца

by kris_stein



Series: Неотвратимость [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Иногда нужно отдыхать от бесконечной погони за монстрами, чтобы не сойти с ума: устраивать привалы на берегу озера, лежать в тени деревьев и читать по старым шрамам истории прошлых сражений.
Relationships: Габриэль Хантер/Даниэль Марлоу
Series: Неотвратимость [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961359
Kudos: 1





	Искры отражённого солнца

— Наконец-то озеро, — с облегчением выдыхает Даниэль и спрыгивает с Кифы.

Весна — время, когда дышащие теплом деревья, золотистые лучи солнца и прозрачные рассветы пронизаны присутствием Бога, — его любимое время года. Но в этот апрельский день им пришлось долго ехать по открытой дороге под чистым горячим небом, и, вытирая пот со лба, Даниэль мечтает только об одном — раздеться и погрузиться в прохладные воды.

Варгас, судя по тому, как торопливо он привязывает к толстой ветке Голиафа, думает о том же.

Кони остаются в тени раскидистого дерева, шелестящего густой листвой, лёгкий ветер треплет их гривы, и Даниэль замирает, втягивая в себя тонкий запах возрождения, исходящий от земли. Он слушает шорох волн, смотрит, как чёрная рубашка Габриэля падает на траву, обнажая сильные плечи и покрытую шрамами спину, смотрит, как солнце путается в его волосах, и вздрагивает от громкого голоса:

— Ты идёшь?

Даниэль встречает пронзительный взгляд серых глаз и улыбается.

— Иду.

Он скидывает одежду без капли стеснения — оно давно осталось в прошлом, растаяв в жарких поцелуях, приглушённых стонах и крепких объятиях. Обычно прикрытая лунным светом, откровенная в лучах солнца нагота совсем не смущает.

Варгас заходит в озеро, и Даниэль следует за ним, вздрагивая от резкого перепада температуры. Водная гладь сверкает миллионами ослепительных искр, так, что больно смотреть. Охотник погружается с головой, выныривает и довольно выдыхает:

— И ведь ещё даже не лето.

— Летом будем ходить по лесам, — предлагает Марлоу, плеская себе в лицо освежающими брызгами.

— Хорошая идея, — хмыкает охотник, хотя оба знают — этого не будет. Они работают без отпусков и выходных и не вольны выбирать, куда идти и что делать. — В лесу будет не так много гниющих трупов. Или, по крайней мере, не будет так сильно вонять.

Даниэль скорбно приподнимает брови и тянет с осуждением:

— Габриэль…

— Ты знаешь, что это правда, — пожимает плечами Варгас.

— Давай не будем об этом. Хотя бы сегодня. Хотя бы пока мы здесь.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается охотник, ныряет снова, а когда его голова и плечи показываются над водой, он уже в десятке ярдов от берега, плывёт к центру озера, мерцающего звёздами отражённого солнца.

Во взгляде, которым его провожает Даниэль, сквозит нежность. Он вспоминает о тех временах, когда отводил глаза, мечтал о прикосновениях и боялся их. Когда не было мягкого тепла, разливающегося внутри, — только страх. Но всё это осталось в прошлом, и теперь тепло в сердце греет лучше любого солнца.

Даниэль смывает с себя жар и пыль долгого переезда и откидывается назад, позволяя воде держать тело. Щурясь от неприкрытого яркого света, который растекается по голубому полотну небосвода, он наслаждается редкими минутами тишины и глубокого покоя. Солнце чертит алым сквозь тонкие веки; он размеренно дышит, впитывая глухое молчание холодных вод, и представляет себя и Габриэля свободными. В воображении Даниэля они остаются у озера на несколько дней, всё лето проводят в рябой тени леса, а после — отправляются в любую точку на карте, которую выберут сами.

Волны, баюкая, ласково гладят нежную кожу — и тут из тёмной глубины поднимается нечто, хватая за щиколотку. Даниэль вскрикивает, испуганно дёргаясь и едва не уходя под воду, а как только нащупывает ногами дно — слышит громкий смех.

Варгас стоит рядом, стальные глаза щурятся от яркого света, и он улыбается, пока его спутник держится за готовое выпрыгнуть сердце. Оно стучит где-то в горле, Даниэль хватает ртом воздух, собираясь выдать гневную тираду, но в итоге только слабо, беспомощно ударяет охотника кулаком по груди и говорит на выдохе:

— Не смешно.

В короткой фразе столько обиды и страха, что Габриэль притягивает его за запястье и прижимает к себе, не обращая внимания на попытки вырваться. Даниэль ещё несколько раз вздрагивает, приходя в себя, а потом сдаётся и сам крепко его обнимает, мгновенно прощая.

— Господи, я так испугался.

— Извини, — в голосе охотника всё ещё слышна улыбка: конечно, он не чувствует себя виноватым, да и не должен. Просто он не умеет шутить.

— Обещай, что больше не будешь так делать.

— Обещаю, — говорит Габриэль и целует его в лоб. — Пойдём, а то ещё замёрзнешь.

Они выходят из воды, и Варгас садится на мягкую траву, увлекая спутника за собой. Даниэль ложится рядом и привычно спрашивает:

— Куда мы дальше?

— Ты ведь не хотел говорить о делах, — с сомнением напоминает Габриэль, оборачиваясь через плечо.

— Если у нас ещё есть время.

— Думаю, найдётся немного, — охотник окидывает Марлоу задумчивым взглядом, медленно протягивает к нему руку и проводит пальцами вверх по длинному багровому шраму, перечёркивающему рёбра. Вздыхает едва слышно: — Впредь я буду лучше тебя защищать.

— Ты не виноват. Забудь об этом, — качает головой Даниэль, отстраняя его ладонь. Гладит ключицу, белый рубец под ней, стараясь отвлечь, прогнать мрачную тень, лёгшую на лицо Габриэля, и с приятным волнением вспоминает: — Знаешь, с того самого момента, как мы были на озере в Долине Надежды, мне хотелось посчитать твои шрамы. Глупое желание, но…

— Можешь хоть сейчас этим заняться, — перебивает Варгас.

— Правда? — теряется от неожиданности Марлоу. — Ну… тогда ложись на живот.

Охотник послушно переворачивается и ложится, опираясь на локти. Даниэль садится рядом, протягивает руку нерешительно, словно собираясь коснуться впервые, и видит, как это движение отражается тёплой улыбкой на лице Габриэля. Солнечные пятна качаются на загорелой коже в такт движению ветвей, и под шелест листвы Даниэль ведёт пальцами по длинным шрамам от когтей вендиго. Осторожно, будто они ещё могут болеть, почти невесомо, нежно, как когда-то ночью в тишине гостиничной комнаты. Лёгкими движениями он обводит светлые полосы на спине, несколько — на ногах, и, когда Варгас снова переворачивается, а их взгляды встречаются, Даниэля как магнитом тянет вниз, чтобы поцеловать ухмыляющиеся губы, но он сдерживается.

Пальцы обрисовывают жуткие отметины от зубов оборотня, несколько шрамов под коленями, потом — на руках. Он неторопливо изучает тело Габриэля, как карту сражений, непрерывно и мягко, останавливает руку над подтянутым животом и говорит, бросив на Варгаса взволнованный взгляд:

— Не двигайся.

Даниэль решительно седлает его бёдра, берёт за руку и прижимается губами к раскрытой ладони — к клейму охотника. Неторопливо склоняется к боку, целует шрам, полученный в трактирной драке, и носом ведёт линию к следующему светлому рубцу. Вдыхает смешанный запах тепла, солнца, озёрной воды и кожи и борется с желанием вжаться в Габриэля, отдаться без прелюдий, страстно, горячо, цепляясь в экстазе за плечи. Но вместо этого Даниэль лишь сильнее стискивает его ладонь в своей и мучительно медленно очерчивает языком оставшиеся шрамы один за другим. Чувствует, как дёргается рука Варгаса, как он её останавливает, потому что обещал не двигаться, — и получает наслаждение от того, что это — сладкая пытка для них обоих. Белый, почти незаметный шрам на груди, короткий рубец от арбалетной стрелы Эдмунда и последний — на скуле. Даниэль мягко целует его, собирая для этого последнюю выдержку, и накрывает губы Варгаса своими.

Габриэль реагирует мгновенно, накидываясь, как оголодавший пёс, — обхватывает за талию, прижимает к себе, сминает податливые губы нетерпеливым, властным поцелуем. Он опрокидывает Даниэля на землю, нависает над ним и хрипло спрашивает:

— Ну что? Сколько?

— Не запомнил, — усмехается Даниэль, взъерошив влажные седые волосы. — Потом попробую ещё раз.

И растворяется в новом, невозможно страстном поцелуе, ощущая солнце на кончиках пальцев.


End file.
